Anybodys
by Rire
Summary: Spotlight on the only tough female in the movie. IxA Anybodys has a run in with some Sharks. oneshot


Anybodys always prided herself on being tough as nails and the only one of the gang small enough to steal away into the shadows. She'd helped Tony. She'd tried to save him. But by a force that she couldn't understand-that none of them could understand yet. She hadn't been in love with him; he was her leader and thus she was obligated to serve him as such. He'd pulled her to her feet before and the only time she'd ever in her life resented him was when he hadn't let her prove herself in the Rumble. Maybe if she'd been there…maybe…

It was summer in New York City, the sticky air blown from her bare arms by a light breeze, a breeze she sucked in contentedly as she prowled the Jets' turf. Even after Tony's death and Maria's monologue a strong grudge was held between the two gangs. The Jets had gained control over the territory they'd wanted, and Anybodys was confident enough to patrol the edge of the territory alone. The Sharks could attack in broad daylight and were becoming more ruthless and unfair in their fights. They used chains and belts and knives. Fortunately they had been moved enough to stop using guns.

It was one of those afternoons where the shone brightly on the asphalt but a thunderstorm announced itself not far off. Anybodys's extra short rust colored hair kept her neck cool with the assistance of her usual green top and jeans. Her piercing green eyes caught the sun in a way that they looked almost honey colored. Those eyes moved steadily, scanning the panorama of her vision.

It was behind a house she'd just passed that they charged from, five or six P.R.'s. Anybodys was too proud to admit that she was scared and wanting too much to show that she could be a real Jet-not just a pity member. She whirled around, every muscle tensing, fists coming up in front of her raggedly pretty face as they circled. She stared at the one in front of her, the one they called Chino. He spat on her shoe but she didn't dare look down. They smiled and sneered.

"You looking for trouble?" Anybodys asked with her thick Brooklyn accent, no fear in her voice.

"No, we're looking for fun," One of the ones behind her laughed. She gazed at their dark, cruel, hating eyes, greasy black bangs hanging over them. Those eyes set in dark faces, their teeth slightly yellow from cigarettes.

"You wouldn't dare." She growled.

"Oh, would we?" Chino smiled. It was a sick, twisted smile. Anybodys's breathing grew heavier as the circle began to close. Just before a Puerto Rican hand was upon her she gave a strong, loud, sharp whistle; so loud it echoed off of the slum-like buildings. She slipped into her practiced show-no-mercy street fighting mode. Her eyes shone fierce with the fire of rage as she threw punches and kicks, rewarded by pain and the staggering backwards of her enemies. Had she been paying attention she would've noticed the black eyes and bloodied lips she gave. But there were just too many of them and they slowly overtook her, and before they began tearing at her clothes and knocking her down, she gave one more whistle, silenced by a kick in the ribs credited to Chino, sending her sprawling in the empty street. Thunder growled sourly in the distance.

--------------------------

"Ya hear that?" A-rab asked.

"Naw, we're deaf, doncha know?" Action answered sarcastically, blowing a stream of blue smoke from the Lucky he was smoking. The cigarette was finished and he smothered it beneath his shoe, grinding the tobacco into the asphalt.

"Well, c'mon, let's go!" Ice nodded his head towards the sound. It had been a sharp, panicked whistle, one that worried Ice. He was the new leader since the deaths of Riff and Tony, and he wasn't about to lose another member.

"Aw, it's just Anybodys," Snowboy waved his hand dismissively. Before he made another move Ice had him on the ground pinning his arms to the alleyway with his knees.

"I said c'mon," He repeated through gritted teeth. "Even if it is 'just Anybodys' she's still a Jet. You remember how much she helped Tony?"

Silence. They did remember, every single one of them. They remembered how she'd saved Tony from the cops after the Rumble. They remembered how she'd tried to stop him from telling Chino to shoot him. They remembered the fierce girl who'd given her best to them when she'd owed them less than nothing.

Ice let Snowboy stand and nodded once more towards where the whistle had come. They turned and sprinted like a herd of gazelle towards the P.R.s.

--------------------------------------------

Anybodys's breath raled in her lungs. Her throat ached. She spat out a mouthful of blood as another Puerto Rican kicked her already bruised side. Was it Chino? She couldn't distinguish them anymore. All she saw through one blackened eye, the other still intact were dark, cruel eyes and those taunting smiles.

"Polak!" They taunted.

"You a boy or a girl?" another asked. She didn't answer through her dry mouth. Why was her mouth so dry when there was so much liquid in it before?

"Let's find out," Suggested another.

"No…" Anybodys pleaded. She couldn't move. The fire from her broken legs surged through her spine. She'd cracked a rib or two and found it hatrd to speak as she lay in the street. The thunder was closer now.

One grabbed her shirt and lifted her limp, tired body off the ground. Anybodys tried to hit him but was just too weak. She kept trying to inflict pain. She had to. She could smell the tobacco and Latin American spices on him. He was in the process of trying to rip it when he heard the sound of footfalls.

Spanish curses flew and Anybodys was dropped on the sidewalk. She saw Ice, Baby John, Action, Snowboy, A-rab, Diesel, who else? It didn't matter. All of them were there. She watched as they fought for her. Her bruised heart swelled with satisfaction. So they did accept her, after all.

She attempted to drag herself up to help them. She had to, to prove that she could fight, too. By the time she was halfway up they'd run the P.R.'s off, throwing cans and their own Spanish knives and belts after them.

Ice was the first to touch her. Anybodys was surprised when he handled her gently, gathering her up in his strong arms. She saw his eyes, usually hard and cold, now soft and real. They were in fact a shade of ice blue. How could someone have such jet black hair and such pale eyes?

"Ice…" She whispered.

"Yeah, it's okay Anybodys, they're gone now."

"Why d'ya call me that?" She asked. His eyes were watery.

"Cause…cause it's anybody's guess to where you came from, what you are, who you are. And cause you coulda been anybody's gal but you chose us." A smile payed on her ripped face as one of Ice's tears fell on her face.

"Don't you go getting all sissy on me now," She warned, reaching up weakly to wipe his eyes. Her touch was surprisingly soft, contrary to they way he thought it'd be. The storm was closing in around the teenagers. The other members gathered around them in a respective, mournful circle.

"You fought hard, kid," Action interrupted.

"Yeah, those P.R.s are gonna hurt tomorrow," A-rab laughed weakly.

"You're a good fighter, Anybodys," Diesel scrambled for something to say.

Other comments came from the gang, regarding how they were glad she never wore a skirt and how she fought and how she gave when so much was owed to her.

"Don't you leave me," Ice warned her this time, brushing her messy hair from her freckled face.

"Can't promise ya that," Her green eyes were beginning to stare, but Ice had never seen a more beautiful girl than the one in his arms now.

"Ya done good, Buddy Boy," He said to her.

"Thanks, Daddy-o," She rasped, but before she could finish coughed and sputtered a spray of crimson, sighed, and didn't exhale.

Silence. All the boys stared at their feet, Ice trying to hold together for his gang. He picked her up, not slinging her corpse over his shoulder like most would, but cradling her, giving the affection he knew she deserved.

_Ya done good, Buddy Boy. _

----------------------------------------

Done in 10 minutes. Flames welcome. Only saw the movie once and loved it. Anybodys is my fav. Character, so I thought I'd give her some spotlight.


End file.
